


Can I Show You a Trick?

by Jacewinchester



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Magic, Parenthood, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacewinchester/pseuds/Jacewinchester
Summary: It's been eight years since Gabriel saw Cerelia, and of all the possible scenarios, this was not what he was expecting, but here we are, and he has never been happier.





	Can I Show You a Trick?

Gabriel enters the park where he’s supposed to meet Cerelia, looking around anxiously. He spots her sitting at a picnic table on the far side of the park. Clinging to her is a small girl who resembles Gabriel quite a bit. She has the same light brown hair, green eyes, and thin face. The girl wears a long-sleeve white button-down tucked into a brown skirt.  
He watches the girl, his daughter, for a moment. The way she smiles up at her mother-- she has her mother’s smile. She’s energetic and full of life, her eyes full of childish wonder.  
Gabriel does his best to smile as he approaches them. He takes the seat next to Cerelia, but his attention is focused on Lily the whole time. “Oh good, you’re here,” Cerelia says. “Lily, there’s someone I’d like you to meet”. The young girl turns her gaze on Gabriel, and for the first time he gets to see his daughter’s bright green eyes and smile up close. “This is your father”.  
The girl’s eyes light up with the sudden realization. “It is! He’s the one from the pictures!”  
Gabriel smiles at her. “It’s nice to meet you, Lily”. He holds his hand out to shake her’s, but she leaps into his arms. He hugs her back tightly, smiling at Cerelia all the while.  
When she finally pulls away, Cerelia takes her daughter’s hand. “Sweetie, why don’t you go play while I talk to your dad,” she says.  
The girl seems reluctant, but I do my best to reassure her. “Go on. Just one minute, then I’ll come join you,” Gabriel says. Smiling, the girl runs off.  
“She’s sweet, isn’t she?” Cerelia says.  
Gabriel can’t suppress his smile. “In all the 306 years of my life, I’ve never seen anything more beautiful”.  
“Well, go on. Go talk to her”.  
Gabriel runs over to where the young girl kneels in the grass. “May I join you?” He asks. The girl nods excitedly. “What do you have there?” He gestures to the creatures crawling around in her palm. She holds her hand out, revealing a few caterpillars. “That’s cool. Can I show you a trick?”  
Lily smiles. “Would you?”  
“Of course. Hold out your hand again,” Gabriel says. She does, and Gabriel waves his hand over her palm. When he takes his hand away, the caterpillars crawl into the shape of the word “hello”.  
Lily’s mouth drops open. “That’s amazing! How did you do that?”  
Gabriel lets out a light laugh. “I’ll teach you someday”.  
For a while, Gabriel watches as she talks to the caterpillars, and they spell out one-word answers on her palm. After a while, Gabriel’s phone beeps repeatedly with several texts from an angry customer. He’s late for an appointment. In all his excitement, he’d completely forgotten about it.  
“All right Lily, I’m afraid we have to go”.  
“Really?” She asks, disappointed.  
“I’m afraid so. Put the caterpillars back in the grass over there,” he says.  
Lily sighs, looking down at the small creatures in her palm. She knew it was time to send them back. The caterpillars softly wiggled in her hand, spelling out “goodbye”. She set them down.  
Gabriel takes his young daughter’s hand, guiding her back over to her mother, and bids them both goodbye, promising to see them both again soon. For the first time, he kisses his daughter’s cheek, and as he walks away he smiles at the thought of getting to watch this beautiful young girl grow up.


End file.
